metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Artask
Archivo:25-aniversario-metroid-L-K9ZJB.png Archivo:Metroidtitle.png Archivo:1076759-1276316055-MetroidLogo.png Archivo:CriaMetroid.gif Archivo:The_metroid.gif Archivo:Metroid_pequeño.gif Archivo:The_metroid.gif Archivo:CriaMetroid.gif thumb|left|250pxthumb|250px Archivo:Metroid_pequeño.gif ***** Archivo:MPLarva.gif La Mejor Wiki de Metroid escrita en español jamás vista: Metroidover. Archivo:Metroid_pequeño.gif ADVERTENCIA: LEE DETENIDAMENTE LO SIGUIENTE. Archivo:MPLarva.gif Mi firma: Archivo:Metroid_pequeño.gif Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif Archivo:MPLarva.gif Bienvenido a mi página de discursión, antes de nada quiero que cumplas las siguientes condiciones: Archivo:Metroid_pequeño.gif 1º: Se respetuoso al escribir un mensaje. Archivo:MPLarva.gif 2º: No escribas insultos y otras palabras mal sonantes. Archivo:Metroid_pequeño.gif 3º: Pon siempre tu firma al terminar el mensaje. Archivo:MPLarva.gif 4º: No escribas mensajes ofensivos. Archivo:Metroid_pequeño.gif 5º: Seamos amigos. Archivo:MPLarva.gif 6º: Cumple todas las condiciones de arriba. Archivo:Metroid_pequeño.gif Nota: si amenazas, escribes mensajes ofensivos o insultas, los administradores y Metrox serán enterados. Archivo:MPLarva.gif Si incumples alguna de las condiciones de arriba mi mascota llamada Omega te hará esto:Archivo:Omegametroid.gif Archivo:Metroid_pequeño.gif Más fuerte de lo que crees. Archivo:MPLarva.gif Más ágil de lo que parece. Archivo:Metroid_pequeño.gif Más feroz de lo que aparenta. Archivo:MPLarva.gif Te atacará con todas sus fuerzas y no estará agotado. Archivo:Metroid_pequeño.gif Y acabarás así: Archivo:MPLarva.gif thumb|leftthumbAcabarás como una masa viscosa morada llamada zombie. Archivo:Metroid_pequeño.gif No ofendas a Metroidover ni a mí ni a ningún usuario de Metroidover. Archivo:MPLarva.gif O lo lamentarás. Archivo:Metroid_pequeño.gif thumbthumb|left Y serás castigado. Archivo:MPLarva.gif Severamente. Archivo:Metroid_pequeño.gif thumb|31pxthumb|left O peor, aniquilado, destruido, fulminado o exterminado. Archivo:MPLarva.gif _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Re: Hola, . Gracias por la información sobre los artículos mal traducidos. El Proyecto Mejoras no está a mi cargo, sino de Zolovian (como puedes ver en la página del proyecto, él es el líder), es su responsabilidad entregar los rangos a los miembros, pero dado que ha estado ausente cierto tiempo ya te lo daré yo. Te recuerdo que los rangos en los proyectos son simbólicos, se espera que los usuarios colaboren porque les gusta el tema que se trata y no por el hecho de subir de rango. Saludos.-- 10:46 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Fan Art Hola, . No está permitido añadir fan art, es decir, imágenes y dibujos no oficiales hechos por fans, en los artículos. Los artículos solo deben incluir artes oficiales e imágenes de los juegos. Tus ediciones en Samus Aran han sido revertidas. Otra cosa, al crear un artículo nuevo, por favor revisa que no existiese ya antes.-- 10:54 10 mar 2012 (UTC) -Sylux, dime que te parece la armadura de combate que me creado xd entrada blog:"yo, y mi traje Hydra 939"(no esta acabado (el blog) pero puedes ver el dibujo) -Sylux, mira que armadura de combate he creado, está guapa¿verdad? (el blog no está acabado, pero puedes hacerte una idea de como es la armadura.Entrada de blog: "yo, y mi traje Hydra 939")Borsux 16:20 10 mar 2012 (UTC) disculpa pero no tengo messenger apenas teno 8 anos imedios ya termina vayamos al chat del mundo del mundo de los suenos mira nacho manana hacemo el nuevo episodeo, vaya casi me matan que tal si tiene quever con unos moustros nuevos, que tal si se llaman blobskersSamus 333 21:12 10 mar 2012 (UTC) samus333 conocido como andres thumb|sa-x thumb|dark samus y no se buscar una imagen de los blobskers mira tranquilo esta vez en el chat del mundo delos suenos no tendras que hacer na da solo me tienes que seguir la corriente ok , haci que nos vemos en el chat me mandas un mensaje cuando vayas al chatSamus 333 22:14 10 mar 2012 (UTC) samus333 como andres Mi messenger es "ajseccab@hotmail.com" (sin las comillas).Te veo en el mundo de los sueños Díselo también a Javier-Metroid xdBorsux 22:52 10 mar 2012 (UTC) sylux mira disculpa te vi en el chat pero luego te fuiste yo se que fue por que me demore nos metemos en el cha t del mundo de los suenos de nuevoSamus 333 22:53 10 mar 2012 (UTC) andres La plaza de Rundas está libre, puedo ponerme yo? xd Re: mi rango es el mismo después de tanto trabajo Hola, . Te lo repito: el objetivo de los proyectos es que los usuarios colaboren en los temas específicos que les gusten más. Los rangos son simbólicos y no van ligados a la cantidad de ediciones que hagan los usuarios. Además, no se dan de forma automática, alguno de los líderes de proyecto tendrá primero que revisar los objetivos del proyecto y luego revisar una a una todas tus ediciones. Si se ve que tus ediciones ayudan de gran forma al cumplimiento de los objetivos, entonces subirás de rango.-- 12:06 11 mar 2012 (UTC) mira viste las cosa que invente yo tambien logre ir al mundo de los suenos hoy fuiste tu el del mensage de la firmaSamus 333 15:59 11 mar 2012 (UTC) andres mira nacho habla samus333 puedes ayudarme con mi wikia si quieres metete en google y escribe wikia nintendofexSamus 333 16:19 11 mar 2012 (UTC) andres Hola Gracias -Sylux, la verdad es que visito Metroidover de vez en cuando, pero sólo para revisar o deshacer ediciones; no tengo tiempo para editar con regularidad. De no ser porque me hacía falta usar el botón de Revertir, tampoco hubiera entrado en mi cuenta esta vez :P. Un saludo, -- 16:19 11 mar 2012 (UTC) si ves este mensaje el lunes 12 disculpa no sabia la ora aya en europaSamus 333 20:01 11 mar 2012 (UTC) andres sobre mi messenger !!!! te tengo buenisimas noticias yo hace tiempo que tengo messenger solo es que no entendia por que aca en venezuela lo llaman correo electronico en toces seria aalfonso@hotmail.comSamus 333 22:17 11 mar 2012 (UTC) andres Re: fotos Hola, . Si deseas poner una foto tuya, es mejor que lo hagas en el avatar (ya otros usuarios en otras comunidades lo hacen) y no en el perfil. Para hacerlo ve a tu página de usuario y pon el ratón sobre tu avatar. Al hacerlo notarás que aparece la opción "Editar avatar". Sube ahí tu foto e intenta que sólo aparezcas tú. Si la quieres en tu página de usuario, elige una foto (una sola) y ponla allí. Cuando hayas decidido que foto usar, avísame para que borre la otra. No subas más fotos tuyas sin haberme pedido antes que borre las anteriores. Saludos.-- 20:47 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Antholink Sip, ya le he bloqueado, gracias por avisar. De todas formas, la próxima vez que pase algo así es preferible que avises a un admin en vez de intentar arreglar tú el vandalismo, ya que si se hace una edición encima, nosotros ya no podemos usar el botón de Revertir (que deshace todas las ediciones del usuario en cuestión sobre ese artículo), y por lo tanto tenemos que arreglarlo manualmente :P. Gracias otra vez, -- 21:27 13 mar 2012 (UTC) otra vez los blogs sylux lo pense bien es un poco tonto hacer blog sin sentido, pero si me gusta hacer historias en los blogs y ya hice buscalo en mi perfil y pon blogs se llama metroid other corruptionSamus 333 22:00 13 mar 2012 (UTC) andres gracias eres un buen amigo ya sabia lo de antholink pero viste ese blog mio de metroid other corruptionSamus 333 22:14 13 mar 2012 (UTC) andres como siempre metroid other corruption gracias eres un buen amigo ya sabia lo de antholink pero viste ese blog mio de metroid other corruptionSamus 333 22:15 13 mar 2012 (UTC) andres como siempre chat y suenos nacho nos vemos en el chat del mthumb|Syluxundo de los suenos manda me un mensaje no se si te moleste en algo pero es que me gusta mucho el mundo de los suenos oooooopppppsssss se me olvido la firma je je jeSamus 333 21:38 14 mar 2012 (UTC) andres como siempre !!!mira faltan 10 dias para mi cumpleanos es el 24 el regalo que me pudieras dar en metroidover seria aparecer en un blog del mundo de los suenos!!!Samus 333 22:16 14 mar 2012 (UTC)thumb|ok yupii andres fiesta de andres el 24 !!!mira faltan 10 dias para mi cumpleanos es el 24 el regalo que me pudieras dar en metroidover seria aparecer en un blog del mundo de los suenos!!!Samus 333 22:17 14 mar 2012 (UTC)thumb|ok yupii andres No se puede En metroid.wikia.com si que se puede editar sin ser usuario, pero en metroidwiki.org no hay botón de editar ni para artículos ni para páginas de discusión a no ser que seas usuario, por eso le hice la pregunta a Metrox (a ver si me responde o.o). -- 16:05 15 mar 2012 (UTC) Re: problemas graves // ya se quien fue Hola, . Gracias por tu ayuda. El usuario en cuestión ya ha sido expulsado y los desperfectos arreglados. Saludos.-- 10:02 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Exceso de imágenes en galerías Hola, . Estás exagerando con las imágenes en las galerías. Las sección "Galería" en los artículos simplemente deben incluir algunas imágenes que no tenían cabida en el resto del artículo por cuestiones de espacio. No se trata de poner todas las imágenes que encuentres y saturar la galería con archivos. En algunos artículos como Flaahgra incluso has puesto imágenes que ya estaban puestas en el cuerpo del artículo. En Samus Aran has vuelto a poner bastantes imágenes a pesar de haber sido retiradas hace poco, incluso imágenes repetidas. Te lo repito, esa no es la función de las galerías. Otra cosa, en los artículos NO se aceptan fan arts hechas por otras personas, solamente imágenes oficiales. Tus ediciones han sido revertidas.-- 10:43 18 mar 2012 (UTC) PD.- No me has dicho cuál de las dos fotos en las que apareces tú quieres conservar y cuál quieres borrar, por favor hazlo. Re: Hola, . Fan arts son imágenes hechas por otras personas, como dibujos. Exactamente igual que los dibujos que tienes tu subidos a Metroidover, esos son fan arts, aunque algunos están hechos en ordenador y no en papel. No podemos utilizarlos en los artículos porque no son imágenes oficiales de Nintendo y tampoco podemos subirlos a Metroidover porque no tenemos los permisos de sus autores. Puede que los autores originales las subieran a sus propias páginas, pero eso no quiere decir que podamos utilizarlas aquí sin permisos. ¿A qué página te refieres? -- 12:47 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Re: Mdb Hola, . Metroid DataBase es una excelente fuente de información escrita e imágenes sobre los juegos. Sin embargo, exactamente lo que tu señalas, el Metroid Database Bestiary entra dentro de la clasificación de "fan art". No son imágenes o artes oficiales, son dibujos que ellos mismos han hecho. No son oficiales, además no tenemos los permisos para subirlos a Metroidover. Hacerlo sería una violación a los derechos de autor. Saludos.-- 13:04 18 mar 2012 (UTC) :No, ya las he borrado y retirado de los artículos. La información bien traducida si es útil.-- 13:14 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Re: logros Hola, . ¿Dónde dice que estés en el puesto 2? Tanto en la Tabla de Líderes como en tu página de usuario sale que estás en el puesto tres.-- 14:53 18 mar 2012 (UTC) sobre lo que escribiste en mi blog gracias si sigo hasi creo que voy a apareser en unos de tus blogsSamus 333 20:10 19 mar 2012 (UTC) andres Tu y El bueno eso es cierto porque javier-metroid llena de dibersion a las cosas igual que tu por eso tu y el son unos de mis mejores amigos en metroidoverSamus 333 21:01 19 mar 2012 (UTC) andres un reto wii mira mi amigo nacho unos companeros de mi colegio dicen que se puede jugar metroid prime triology en modo wifi entonces queria saber si tienes el juego para un reto y si es verdad lo que dicen me dices como ponerloSamus 333 19:45 25 mar 2012 (UTC) ok okSamus 333 20:10 25 mar 2012 (UTC) acurdate y ya se porque o te acuerdas que te dige que era de avaenezuela a ya entendi por que me preguntas por que de espana a venezuela no se puede tener conexionSamus 333 20:19 25 mar 2012 (UTC) pero yo siempre con un pero ok sol veo pero mira los nuevos mios menos uno que tuvo un error luego te digo por que el de el error es metroid prime aventure fan fiction y por favor ayudame a atraer mas personas a mis blogsSamus 333 20:28 25 mar 2012 (UTC) y esos serian metroid prime aventure y metroid prime aventure 2 y por cierto mi madre dijo que un dia iva a ir de vacasciones a el madrid pero lo malo pero lo malo es que vo y en diciembre Samus 333 20:42 25 mar 2012 (UTC) rEtO mEtRoId cierto y si me retas en metroid el destino dira quien es el mejor fan a orita le acabo de preguntar de nuevo y dijo que vamos a intentar todo lo posible pero yo se que si nos vamos a ver Samus 333 20:56 25 mar 2012 (UTC)thumb|cierto!!! no se si puedo no se si pueda es que ya puse mi historiaSamus 333 21:10 25 mar 2012 (UTC) bueno te digo algo lo are por que tus historias son unas de las mejoresSamus 333 21:13 25 mar 2012 (UTC) pero por que Samus 333 21:26 25 mar 2012 (UTC) como que como que gracias por alagar que te digeSamus 333 21:31 25 mar 2012 (UTC) lei mal disculpa por los dos ultimos mensajes qu te escribi es que los lei mal unos de los mensajes que me escribiste crei que decia gracias por algo pero era gracias por alagarme creo que me van a poner lentes he he he he Samus 333 11:49 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Pensativo -Sylux, esque, verás yo tenía pensado también crear mi propia historia.La tengo que pasar a ordenador, porque está en lápiz.El motivo de esto, es que no quiero que mi historia sea mala, ni corta.Pero por otro lado, estarás tú como rival, por lo que nose si inscribirme.Borsux 13:29 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Mi fiel compañero Oye, -Sylux, ¿tú querrías colaborar en la historia que pasaré a ordenador más tarde?.En mi historia, tengo 2 compañeros, pero puedo cambiar los nombres de esos 2 compañeros, y poner tu nombre, y si quiere, también, el de Javier-Metroid.Te dogo esto porque vosotros 2 sois los que mejor me caéis de todo el wiki.Salu2Borsux 15:18 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Historia -Sylux, ya he hecho la primera parte, si la quieres ver ve a mi blog, o si no, a wiki actividad y te saldrá la creación de una entrada llamada: "Metroid¨s Chronicles.Capítulo: 0.Open Chapter".Seguro que te gustará.Comenta si lo has visto y dime que te parece.Atte:Borsux 14:31 27 mar 2012 (UTC) yo siemre con los blogs nacho tengo una duda sobre esa historia que pusiste en un blog que dice una nueva historia comensara y muchos personajes albergara, puedo ser Samus pero de genero masculino a y esto se meolvido desirtelo mi papa y mi abuelo son de espana genial no y como va el dibujo Samus 333 22:23 27 mar 2012 (UTC) doble de amigo hola mi amigo nacho, sobre un blog el blog de intercambio de tarjetas de amigo te quiero agregar pero dime como meterme Samus 333 17:03 30 mar 2012 (UTC) chat a y porfavor metete en el chat despus de intercambiar targetas de amigo Samus 333 17:05 30 mar 2012 (UTC) el chat sylux ya te vi en el chat y estoy ayi te estoy hablando y no me respondeSamus 333 18:58 30 mar 2012 (UTC) el chat sylux que paso pudiste a pero lo de las tarjetas de amigos no era la unica razon por que queria verte en el chat metete un momento o es que ya es de noche en europa Samus 333 19:35 30 mar 2012 (UTC) tranquilo no estoy molesto aqui yo siempre te voy a perdonar pero no si dices groserias recuerda que tengo 9 y no quiero que seas grosero con migo Samus 333 21:00 30 mar 2012 (UTC) ocupar *hola *de nuevo *mira vi tu blog de meta ridley buenisimo *pero vi a alguien que comento que queria ser samus *le dijiste que alguien lo ocupaba *soy yo el que lo ocupa???Samus 333 21:16 30 mar 2012 (UTC) ok y se que te causa molestia no tranquilo ese no es el blog al que me quiero unir es el nuevo que tu dices, practicamos en el chat para mi blog se que te molesto con mi blog pero como soy nuevo nadie toma en serio el blog de metroid prime aventure pero con tigo lo tomarian en serioSamus 333 21:44 30 mar 2012 (UTC) ????????????????????????????? -sylux no te puedo dar mas informacion pero metete en el chat Samus 333 15:29 1 abr 2012 (UTC) algo sospechoso hola me parece que estubiste mucho tiempo inactivo nececito que te metas en el chat sospecho algo me deverian meter en una escuela de dectetives Samus 333 14:02 5 abr 2012 (UTC) estabas solo eh sylux estoy en el chat y creo que estas distraido con algo estabas solo esperabas a alguien? y de nuevo dise -Sylux away Samus 333 21:21 6 abr 2012 (UTC) abispate -Sylux abispate estoy en el chat Samus 333 13:49 7 abr 2012 (UTC) puedo puedo y puedo hola nacho mira en el blog el retorno de meta ridley puedo ser ghor Samus 333 16:20 7 abr 2012 (UTC) ya ya lo borre Samus 333 20:34 7 abr 2012 (UTC) Categorías - Has sido bloqueado Hola, . Tómate un respiro, ¿vale? Has añadido la categoría "BSL" a decenas de páginas sin haberte tomado la molestia de hacer una revisión antes. TODAS esas páginas ya llevaban la categoría Categoría:Laboratorios Espaciales Biometrox o la categoría de un sector de dichos laboratorios, que era suficiente. Antes de hacer cosas precipitadas asegúrate de revisar que lo que vayas a hacer no esté hecho ya. Alguien se tendrá que tomar el trabajo ahora de deshacer una por una todas las ediciones, nada agradable. Nos vemos en tres días (aunque deberían ser más), no hace falta que des explicaciones ni disculpas.-- 18:58 8 abr 2012 (UTC) !!!FELICIDADES!!!, ah de nuevo una bienvenida !!!FELICIDDADES!!! me dijieron de tu bloqueo te doy la bienvenida bueno es un poco tonto porque solo fue por 3,2 dias no recuerdo bueno asi que te doy de nuevo la bienvenida amigo Samus 333 20:20 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Re: no tengo escusas Hola, . Sí, tienes razón, la categoría debería borrarse, ya la pondré en la lista. No hace falta que quites las categorías, ya lo he hecho yo. Saludos.-- 21:57 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Pues... No se distinguir entre los personajes que no están ocupados. Me fui por un tiempo por causas escolares, pero como me está yendo muy mal en esos asuntos decidí volver porque va a seguir igual. Pues hola y gracias por la bienvenida. que te gustaría hola mi amigo -Sylux por una duda que te gustaria que te dieran para tu cumpleanos que se pueda hacer en metroidover? Samus 333 21:25 12 abr 2012 (UTC)thumb|ahh? muerto, no se si pueda y mas cosas no se si te pueda hacer un dibujo en la ecuela me dicen que dibujo feo no exatamente assi sino quee miran el dibujo como algo feo, pero si ago un gift ayi estoy muerto o lo explico al estilo other m Adam: Samus que ocurre Samus responde REPONDE luego Game Over intentare el dibujo cuando llegue tu cumpleanos estara listo pero are a Samus Oscura como yo se o quieres que la aga como tu quieras si quieres lo intentarehablando de cumpleanos y dibujos como va el mio Samus 333 21:28 13 abr 2012 (UTC) (easymode) uyy no se si lo quieras asi pero los dibujos los ago de un tipo facil que le llamo (easymode) yo le puse el nombre es una forma un poco alocada dime si no te importa que sea si no te importa, voy acer algo para que el dibujo este relleno asi acer muchas cosas en el dibujo para que no se tan corto Samus 333 21:41 13 abr 2012 (UTC) te conectas en el chat.Lundas 10:00 14 abr 2012 (UTC) si si puedo si, si puedo siempre siempre te tengo que abispar, estoy en el chat ok Samus 333 20:20 14 abr 2012 (UTC) !!!examen!!! uy estoy ancioso por el examen que me vas acer hoy me dices cuando lo prepares pero te digo algo nececitas un papel y un lapiz las preguntas que responda bien les haces un chet luego al final del examen todos los chets los multiplicas por 10 okey Samus 333 15:15 15 abr 2012 (UTC) !!!examen!!! aque gano!!! abispate mira en el chat abispate de nuevo Samus 333 16:41 15 abr 2012 (UTC) oye tio lo de que si quiero ser expulsado la respuesta es no y me querria meter en el cat pero ya se lo e dico a metrox y estoy esperando a que me mande un mensaje ok si lo sabes tu bueno si quieres puedes ayudarme colega xdLundas 16:42 15 abr 2012 (UTC) silux silux esque samus 333 me ha dicho que se iba ha comunicar pero ya no me ha contestado sabes donde se ha metido por favor. silux si samus 333 esta en el chat con tigo o hablando con tigo cual quier cosa que este samus 333 abisame cuanto antes y a este mensaje contestame. gracias gracias como no me va a gustar me facina el dibujo mira te tengo que de cir algo por el chat para que naie se de cuentaSamus 333 18:51 15 abr 2012 (UTC)thumb|gracias por el dibujo mi amigo nacho disculpa estoy en el chat disculpa por llegar tarde es que te hablo desde la casa de mis abuelosSamus 333 18:56 15 abr 2012 (UTC) gracias uuu quedo mejor que ates graciasSamus 333 20:51 15 abr 2012 (UTC) malas noticias para mi nacho ay malas noticias oy no podre conectarme solo les puedo advertir que me castigaron i mi mama dijo que solo sel puedo decir esto asi que nos vemos manana Samus 333 21:01 16 abr 2012 (UTC) De que te disculpas? No pasa nada, esas historias ya las he visto mil veces y ni dan miedo; o no se porque te quieras disculpar si ni ha pasado nada Re: como Hola, . Vamos por partes: * Qué bien que te hayas alistado en el Proyecto Lugares, necesitamos bastante cooperación en ese tema ya que nos faltan muchísimos artículos, sobretodo en la Trilogía Prime. Ya crearé un atajo. * Para llegar a ser algún día administrador no hace falta solo "editar mucho". Es importante, sí, pero también hay que conocer las reglas y más importante aún: saber utilizar el código wiki (es decir, saber hacer plantillas, etc.). Toda esa experiencia se consigue poco a poco, sigue participando y cooperando con la wiki y pronto sabrás más sobre la forma de utilizar Metroidover. * Stricknit habrá solicitado al Staff de Wikia que le cambien el nombre. Pregúntale a él. Yo no cambio los nombres de usuarios. Saludos.-- 20:08 26 abr 2012 (UTC) Quiero conocerte bueno que me gustaria conocerte,podrias pasarte mañana al chat? Quiero conocerte Perdon no puse la firma antes es que soy olvidadizo jeje bueno como decia que quiero conocerte y me gustaria que te pasases al chat mañana Samus12 21:39 29 abr 2012 (UTC) Ya que eres de españa pues pense que estarias despierto y me gustaria que vinieses al chat para conocerte que Samus 333 me ha dicho que eres agradable y por eso me gustaria conocerte por que no tengo amigos y soy nuevo solo quiero decirte eso Samus12 12:49 30 abr 2012 (UTC)